Una casa en la playa
by Hehra
Summary: U/A. SxD. Una chica enamorada,que, ve de lejos al chico de sus sueños


Una casa en la playa

Llegando a Okinawa me enfermé. Me hizo daño el cambio brusco de temperatura, además de que en el cuarto de hotel el aire acondicionado estaba en su máxima potencia.  
Mi garganta ardía y mi voz se tornó ronca.  
En la noche, mientras mis compañeros jugaban en la playa, yo sudaba bajo una colcha, sin aire acondicionado, escuchando las voces de los demás que reían afuera. No me dejaban dormir.  
La curiosidad me llevó hacia fuera del cuarto, hacia la alberca y el camino empedrado que lleva a la playa. Estaba descalza y una hormiga roja subió por mi pierna. En la playa estaban todos, aventándose a las olas, persiguiendo cangrejillos que desaparecían en las sombras de la arena. Ellos no vieron cuando me senté sobre un trozo de madera a observarlos desde lejos. Enterré mis pies en la arena tibia y húmeda. El no estar sana y fuerte me llenó de coraje. Yo también quería nadar, saltar y ser perseguida por toda la playa. Canté una canción dentro de mi cabeza para distraerme. Pasé una muy mala noche, porque Estefanía prendió el aire acondicionado, que por lo viejo enfriaba más y hacía mucho ruido. Mi garganta se cerró por completo.

Tal vez fue mejor así; dice mi abuela que calladita me veo más bonita. El profesor nos despertó a las diez de la mañana sin importarle que la mayoría de los muchachos estaban de resaca o quizá aún borrachos.  
Caminamos desde el malecón hasta la estación de autobuses, donde tomamos un camión hacia el castillo Ryukyuan. El camión era muy viejo, bastante sucio y los oxidados resortes que brotaban de los asientos me molestaron hasta que por fin llegamos al castillo. Para colmo me llevé puestas unas sandalias nuevas que llenaron de callos mis pies, razón por la cual caminé descalza bajo el sol de medio día, con mis sandalias en una mano y con la garganta hecha pedazos. Kevin me ofreció de su Coca Cola helada y con todo el dolor tuve que rechazarla.

Me alejé de mi grupo; el guía avanzaba lentamente y a mi me urgía una sombra donde pudiera descansar. Sentía que mi cabeza se fundía, que no encontraría nunca un lugar para sentarme y frotar las plantas de mis pies. Llegué hasta una escalera que bajaba al mar, al mar lleno de pececillos grises y de charcos de aceite. A lo lejos, un barco japonés descansaba sobre las olas. Yo no quería estar ahí, con la nariz tapada y la garganta cerrada. Mi cabeza era una bomba de tiempo. Me eché a llorar. Deseaba estar sana, deseaba haber traído los tenis, deseaba ahogarme en el mar. Mis compañeros no notarían que me fui, porque su tanto relajo los distraía de la vida real. A unos metros de ahí estaba Darien recargado en la pared junto a una palmerita. El viento soplaba sus cabellos negros dentro de sus ojos. El no me veía, pero yo tuve oportunidad de observarlo detenidamente. Cada movimiento de sus manos, sus piernas velludas, su espalda sudada, sus tenis, el humo de cigarro saliendo por su boca. Comencé a sentirme mejor y caminé hacia la entrada de la fortaleza. Así pasaron dos días. Dos días más de fiebre y mudez, dos días de invisibilidad.

Llegando a Tokio perdí la noción del tiempo. Mi vida corría como siempre: monótona, carente de emociones.

Tokio se tornó frío y cuando llegó la Navidad, mis padres decidieron que iríamos a la región de Kanto a visitar a mis tíos. Dieciocho horas sentada en la parte trasera de un Jetta, escuchando la música de mis papá y los ronquidos de mi hermano. La carretera de Tokio a Kanto parecía interminable y a momentos creí que la selva nos había tragado. Sólo el pensamiento de ver el mar azul evitaba que muriese de aburrimiento.  
Llegamos exhaustos a Kanto y por suerte no hacía tanto calor, porque estaba lloviendo. Yo quería ver el mar, pero no el de la bahía de Kanto, que es como un lago inmóvil y gris, donde la playa es artificial. Al otro día a mis tíos nos llevaron a comer langostinos.  
Seguía lloviendo, pero eso no nos impidió a mí y a mis primas acercarnos a la orilla del mar.  
En el fondo del mar observé una danza de bagres plateados y bigotones que peleaban por los totopos que les lanzábamos al agua. Eran cientos de "gatos marinos". Nunca había visto aquellas misteriosas criaturas, ni me imaginaba que existían.

Días después, mi tío nos llevó a acampar a una playa escondida cerca de Toshogu.  
La arena era blanca y estaba colmada de algas pegajosas y conchas destrozadas. Corrí a meter mis pies al agua, que era siete veces azul. Azul, como los ojos de Darien. Aquellos ojos que de vez en cuando me miraban detrás de sus mechones azabaches. Desee que Darien estuviese allí conmigo tirado en la arena o acostado en una hamaca leyendo. Yo solo quería verlo ahí, tan tranquilo, escuchando el reventar de las olas contra el suelo. De tanto imaginarlo pude casi tocarlo, hasta que un coco fue revolcado por una ola y golpeó mi pie. Sangré un poquito. Con un trocito de concha escribí su nombre en una palmera. En año nuevo soñé que estaba con Darien bajo el sol. En mi sueño, el no podía verme, pero yo a el sí.

El color azul del mar y de la laguna de Toshogu me recordaban sus ojos a cada rato y me enojé por no poder estar ahí con el, compartiendo el agua tibia y la sensación de la arena rasposa en las plantas de los pies.

Tiempo después estuvimos en Okinawa juntos, pero no porque él quisiera. El venía de Tohoku junto con sus primos y yo sólo esperaba sentada en el café al lado del puerto Sabía que iban a llegar.

Llegaron sudorosos y cansados del viaje y Darien no se atrevió a mirarme directamente a los ojos. Me quedé sin habla, porque me es imposible verlo así, tan natural e irresistible y todavía articular una oración coherente. Traté de esconder mi cara, porque me daba pena presentarme así de desaliñada ante él, un ser que sin querer, es hermoso. Darien tenía hambre y entonces decidimos comer en el camino antes de regresar a Tokio. En el coche el y sus primos comentaban las anécdotas del viaje a Tohoku. Yo traté de no escuchar; ya bastante me dolía no haber estado ahí para vivirlo. Los Beatles sonaba en la radio y en mi cabeza.  
Nos desviamos un momento para conocer la casa un monasterio antiguo. El pueblo olía a humedad e incienso. Darien iba delante de mí cuando cruzamos el puente colgante sobre un río de agua café donde chapoteaban niños y perros. Me moría de ganas de hablar con él, pero no sabía sobre qué. El y sus primos comenzaron a balancear el puente de lado a lado. Me moría de miedo, pero no dije nada. Darien se había asoleado mucho durante el viaje a Tohoku y sus ojos azules contrastaban con sus pómulos tostados.

Caminamos hacia el monasterio, una construcción en ruinas invadida por los arboles y los guías turísticos. Me alejé de Darien y sus primos para comprar un helado que se derritió en mis manos antes de que pudiera comérmelo. Darien se había estacionado debajo de una bugambilia morada y ahí los esperé hasta que terminaron de mirar los alrededores. En el camino comimos en uno de esos restaurantes que se instalan en la playa. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de la palapa e iluminaba la cara y cuerpo de Darien. Me senté lejos de él y procuré no participar en la plática. No quise comer. Creo que los primos de Darien pensaron que fui grosera cuando me levanté y paseé por la playa en vez de comer con ellos. También creo que me hizo bien despejar mi mente sentada en la arena, observando a las señoras nadar con sus niños chiquitos. Recordé cuando era pequeña y mi mamá jugaba conmigo en el mar, mientras mi papá moldeaba una sirena en la arena para mi hermano. Una vez el mar se llevó una de mis chanclas favoritas, otra vez el mar me trajo cien yenes. Darien vino hacia mí y me dijo que ya era hora de regresar a Tokio. El camino de regreso fue silencioso, porque los primos de Darien dormían.

Darien manejaba y yo iba de nuevo en la parte trasera de un Jetta, observando las mansiones que construyeron sobre la costa. Me dije a mi misma que algún día estaría viviendo con él en una casita en la playa de Okinawa, cerca del mar que nos ha visto juntos, cerca del mar que tantas veces me ha recordado a él. Entonces iríamos a comer al puerto, acompañados por la música de los artistas callejeros, el payaso que hace acrobacias en la cuerda floja y las gitanas que quieren leer nuestras manos. Después regresaríamos a casa, **nuestra casa** y esperaríamos juntos en la cama hasta que no sintiéramos más el aire que nos sopla el ventilador en la cara

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a tods!!! Aquí les dejo un pequeñísimo Oneshot, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews... suben el autoestima, por otro lado me disculpo por dejar botado mi otro fic, hoy mismo o mañana en la mañana lo actulizo y no lo volveré a dejar.....

Además quiero mandar un saludo a toda la gente que me animó a seguir escribiendo en especial a Elizabeth Chiba, de cuyas historias soy gran fanática

Gracias

Hehra


End file.
